1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a machine tool that includes a tool radius adjusting device that adjusts a tool radius of a boring holder, the tool radius being adjustable.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-283469 (JP 2007-283469 A) describes a conventional boring holder that has an adjustable tool radius. The tool radius of the boring holder is adjusted with the boring holder fitted to a tool spindle of a machine tool, for example, a machining center.
However, if the tool radius is adjusted with the boring holder fitted to the tool spindle of the machine tool, it is not possible to machine a workpiece during adjustment of the tool radius. Therefore, a time period over which machining is not executed becomes longer, resulting in a longer machining cycle time.